Idiomatic love
by Ezabellaa
Summary: Kai One-shot . So it all happens when Tyson came home with a potion in his hand and eventually Kai drinks it . What happened to him? What happened afterwards ? Can he ever get back normal? Read and Find it.


**Author's note:** hello again guys! Today I am ill I have pain in my ribs, fever, cold , sore throat :( so today I took off from school and all day I just watched movies read fanfiction so An idea about kai's one-shot pop in my head and I just have to write It. My brain was screaming to write it so I just can't gag it any longer and I decide to write.

Kai: are not you writing my fics a little too much

ezbl: no I have a lot ideas for your fics fro along time my idiot internet was not working so I was not able to make an id on fanfiction

kai: hmm that explains a lot

ezbl: are not you happy that I always think about you

kai : to tell you the truth no you always think about me or my stories even now you don't pay attention on your teacher in your physics class

ezbl: oh that don't worry she just babbles and besides I already have studied that from hero

kai:if you say so

ezbl: oh don't take tension about my studies I am still the book worm

tyson: if you two have finished your night talking she was going to write a one shot

ezbl: o I completely forgot that . Maxie plz do the disclaimer

max: why should I do the disclaimer

ezbl: then i'll give u pixie sticks

max: yay pixie sticks

ray: hey I will do the disclaimer just don't give him pixie sticks

ezbl; ok jinnie (neko jin) you can do that

max: my pixie sticks * says with grief *

ray: ezabellaa will own beyblade the day she will got below 70 % marks which is impossible as she is teacher's little mouse * says last words in whisper *

ezbl: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN RAYMOND KON

tala: ah guys while she cal you all read the fic and review she just love reviews

 **IDIOMATIC LOVE**

all the blade breakers were sitting in tyson's dojo waiting for him to show up from his school from 2 hours so they can do their training. At last after 2 and half hour kai abruptly stood up and walked from the dojo gates. As he was walking through the gates he heard max voice

'' kai where are you going''

''outside'' he grumbled and left not bothering to look back. he roamed aimlessly on the roads for some time thinking about a certain girl who he love and not like he will ever admit. He found her very beautiful with light brown hair and honey brown eyes. Her name was Angela .

he knew she will never love him back. But then again he has never asked. How can he when he has seen her just two times . And when she even don't know who he was. He saw her on a school camping trip. He read in all boys school however she read in all girls school. So when there was a trip to mountains he unwillingly had to go but that trip surprisingly turned out to be good because he saw her there and it was like love at the first sight . He sighed as he walked back in the dojo hoping tyson will be back.

When he went inside he saw that there was no one. he went in the kitchen and thee was also no one but he saw that there was a cup of coffee there sat on one of the chairs and drank the coffee and then went to his room and waiting for his team

AFTER SOME TIME

he heard the front door open and walked out from his room to face his laughing team mates

'' Where .Were .You . All'' he asked growling and emphasizing on every word they all stopped laughing immediately ad started looking back and forth waiting tor somebody to answer their angry captain

'' ah you know we were out for lunch as tyson um came he said he was hungry uh so were we and you were not here so we decided to have lunch first and um then train'' max explained stuttering a little kai turned and went in the kitchen and everyone followed

''WHERE IS THAT COFFEE MUG'' tyson shouted on top of his lungs

'' I drank that'' everyone looked like they were going to faint which confused kai

''you did what'' tyson asked his face was pale

''tyson what happened if I drink a cup of coffee'' kai asked rudely

''that's not the point kai'' ray said

''so what's the point''

''actually kai there was a potion in it''

FLASHBACK

''guys I am back look what I made today'' tyson shouted as he ran inside the dojo holding a little bottle of some purple substance

''tyson what is that '' max asked curiously

''it's a potion I made today in chemistry lab'' tyson said hyperly

'' what happen if you drink that'' ray said eyeing the bottle carefully

''ah I don't know'' tyson said grinning and scratching the back of his head everyone fell anime style

''tyson so what are you gonna do with it'' max asked

''well I put it in the coffee and then will test it on someone''tyson said

END FLASHBACK

''you all bakas, idiots , stupids , Duffers you don't know what will happen and you leave it there on the table'' kai yelled furiously and without waiting for a reply left the dojo.

He went to a park and sat in his corner which was quite and not everyone knows about it. He lay there thinking what will happen and didn't know when he went to sleep.

Kai got up after an hour and looked here and there wondering where is he. he then heard some dog barking at him. He started crying and running also. He was running when he bumped into someone and fell.

ANGELA'S POV

I was walking towards the market for buying the groceries. Leaving alone is very tough. You have to do all work. I was deep in thought instead of looking on the road when someone bumped in my legs and fell down. I thought some kitty or puppy. but then I heard crying huh when did kitty or puppy started crying. i looked down to see a cutest little boy looking at me with wide crimson eyes which were filled with tears. He had two toned blue hair. And two blue triangles on each side of his little face. Aw he is so cute why is he crying.

(ezbl: to be more exact chibi kai aw imagine how cut he looks I remember in first season of beyblade they showed younger kai and he was sooooooooo cute. I want him no matter what)

''little one why are you crying'' I bent down and asked him gently

''dhog * sob * chazhing me * sob * help pwease '' he said like those cute little children who don't know how to speak fully. How can I refuse so adorable child.

''of course I will help you what is your name''i asked taking him in my arms

''kai''

''that's a very good name you know. So kai where do you live. And where is your mommy'' I asked him

''no home . I don't have mommy'' he said in a innocent tone his eyes again filled with tears

( ezbl: guys just take all kai's D's and T's in Russian accent because my kai is a baby right who don't know how to speak )

''oh sweet kai do you want to come with me'' I asked him already taking him to my apartment

''yeshhh '' he said hyperly and I giggled

ANGELA'S POV FINISHED

BACK WITH THE BLADE BREAKERS

''tyson you are a complete idiot now we don't we know where is he or how is he'' ray said angrily

''how can be you so careless'' said max

'' guys nothing will happen if we just sat here we have to find him'' tyson said they nodded and left to find kai

BACK WITH KAI AND ANGELA

they came to Angela's apartment and angela sat on the couch with kai in her lap

'' what izh yor name'' kai said turning his face so he can face her

''my name is angela''

''amkela''

''no angela''

''angala''

''you can just call me ela sweetheart'' she said kissing him on forehead he blushed deeply

''huh you are blushing like you are of my age you are just a sweet little child'' she said giggling

''I am not a child I am a big boy and you are bleutiful''he said innocently and puffing she laughed and

said '' sweetie its beautiful not bluetiful''

''whatever'' ( imagine little kai saying whatever)

''I am hungry'' kai said putting a hand to his stomach

'' um ok so let's make you macaroni''

''yay macaroni'' after they at macaroni they played a little then watched tv and chibi kai fell asleep in her lap he pick him up and lay him in the bed and then changed in her night clothes and climb in the bed with little kai kissed him on the forehead and closed her eyes

after some time she felt someone poking her face she opened he eyes and switched on the night lamp to see kai peering at her face very closely

''what happened dear''

''thought you were dead''she laughed and said '' no baby I am just asleep''

''oh ok'' she closed her eyes again and then again he poke her face ''yes dear''

''I am afraid''he said his eyes wide open '' afraid of what sweetie''

''dark may I shnuggle in you'' he said with dark pink cheeks

''sure'' she opened her arms an he snuggled into her and he hold on her arm and fell asleep

the next day angela woke kai up

''kai kai wake up little one''

'' no ela come on lemme jusht shleep for little more'' he said sleepily

''no wake up dear I have to go to school''

''nooooooo ''

''come on'' and three days passed like this kai living with angela and kai was very happy. He always plays with her eat with her sleep with her.

all the blade breakers had give up hope on finding and instead were making an anti dote for this problem they have figured that this potion turned a person chibi. On fourth day they eventually were able to make that.

Back with kai and Angela. Kai came screaming his heads off and crying, sobbing loudly from the bedroom. ( ezbl: 0-0 I made him such a cry baby )

''there *Sob * ish ghosht * sob * '' she hugged him and said ''I am sure kai there is no ghost ''

'' no there ish come wif me ''they went in the room to see that something black was walking towards them kai quickly hid behind her. When that black thing came near them it was a angela's shirt and she pick the shirt to see a white very beautiful cat with blue eyes which was very rare.

''oh kai its just a kitty I bought it today look'' he peek still clutching tightly to her arm to see a white cat mewing at him. He smiled and took the cat in his arms and started playing with it.

They were having dinner when kai got some food smudged on his face. Angela chuckled and wiped the food fro his face then gently kissed the little boy on the cheek and said

'' I swear if you were older and were the age of me you were surely my boyfriend you are so cute''

'' I like you. You are very beautiful I can be your boyfriend '' he said and she giggled .

The next day they went to the park to play and unknown to them blade breakers were looking in the same park for kai as them

'' hey if am not wrong that is kai'' ray said watching a little version of kai playing with a beautiful girl

'' ah yes you are right ray'' max said looking also at the laughing kid

''KAI KAI ''tyson shouted running toward the boy and others on their heels also

''kai we have finally found you''max said

''yeah we have been looking for you from ages'' ray said and sighed in relief

''who are you and why are you talking about kai like you know him'' angela asked as li'l kai hid behind her legs

'' we are his friends ''

''I don't know you only ela is my friend'' kai said

''kai hiwatari we r your friends I am tyson , max and ray we r the blade breakers''

''I want an explanation'' angela said and they went to tysons dojo and ray explained everything and as he did she blushed scarlet red remembering the times she kissed him

''so you r saying I am older like you but due to that potion I became like this well then change me quickly'' he said so they made kai a drink which they put the anti dote and kai fell asleep.

Kai woke up with a start and looked at himself he was older again and the memories of previous 5 days came in his head and he blushed remembering about angela and then he went in the kitchen to see his team sitting there chatting happily he got angry that how can they be happy after doing everything with him.

'' you morons , bakas , idiots I will make sure that you all get punished for this but first tell me where is angela ''he yelled at them angrily

''she went back to her apartment she said she was not needed here anymore'' tyson said calmly and kai left the dojo the second tyson finished his line

he went to her apartment which he remembers after going there so many times. He was gonna knock on the door but he found it unlocked . He went to her bedroom to see angela standing on the balcony

he went near her and cleared his throat to get her attention she looked behind and saw a very handsome version of little kai there she blushed and said '' kai...''

'' how can you say that you were not needed there anymore'' kai asked

'' ah you know you are yourself um back again so why will you need me there now'' she said stuttering a bit. he lifted her chin with his finger so that she looked directly at his face

'' you were always needed here '' he said softly and pointing to his '' and you still are''

''but yo don't even know me before'' she said blushing slightly on kai's actions

''that's what you think ela remember when you were gone to camping with your school there was another school it was mine'' he paused a little and then continued again '' from that time till now I.. I l.. love you angela.''

he slowly leaned forward until their lips met . Angela was frozen and shocked first but quickly recovered and kissed him back and soon that gentle and soft kiss turn into heated and passionate kiss but unfortunately they have to part due to lack of air .

kai smiled and softly ''now would like to go out with me '' she smiled kissed him gain lightly on the lips

'' I think that gives you your answer''

 **END. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I JUST LOVE REVIEWS.**

ezbl: ray kon where are you hiding. you wimp

tala: dear calm down

ezbl * ignores him *

kai : baby calm down for me * whispers in her ear *

ezbl * smiles and kissed him on the cheek*

everyone : * just stares * why did not you did that before

 **REVIEW AGAIN REMINDING YOU**


End file.
